zaregotoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
I
|image = I (Book 1).jpg|Novel I (Anime).png|Anime |epithet = Nonsense Bearer/User Damaged Goods Humanity's Weakest Harakiri Masochist Spooky E |age = 19 |gender = Male |affiliation = Rokumeikan Private University |occupation = Student |previous affiliation = ER3 System |relatives = Harukana Ii (Younger Sister) Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |novel debut = Zaregoto Volume 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |japanese voice = Yūki Kaji |image gallery = yes }} I''' (ぼく, Boku), also known as the '''Nonsense Bearer (戯言遣い, Zaregoto Tsukai), or the Nonsense User in the Vertical English translation, Humanity's Weakest (人類最弱, Jinrui Saijaku) and Damaged Goods (欠陥製品, Kekkan Seihin), is the main protagonist and narrator of the Zaregoto series. He is close friends with Tomo Kunagisa. His real name is never revealed. Personality I goes with the flow and gets carried along by other people, an attitude Maki Himena labels as "agreeing without harmonizing". I has a very bad memory, and often wishes he had at least an average one. I was quick to anger when young, though his time in Houston seems to have softened him somewhat. I and Tomo share a complex relationship. Both are independent and do not need other people. I's feelings towards Tomo appear to be a mix of jealousy''Zaregoto'' light novel; Volume 1, Chapter 1 and affection. Though the two of them do not have particularly compatible personalities, he wants to be her one and only,Zaregoto light novel; Volume 1, Chapter 2 but admits that he is already in love with her to the extent it does not matter if she never chooses him.Zaregoto light novel; Volume 1, Chapter 3 I consistently downplays his own abilities, but inevitably ends up solving the mysteries he encounters. Regardless of how he feels, his face will display no emotion whatsoever, even in life threatening situations like his first encounter with Hitoshiki Zerozaki. Appearance I has brown hair with two ahoges and yellow eyes. He wears a number of different outfits, including a white hoodie with his "logo" of an orange circle inside a grey one, an orange T-shirt with the symbol on his sleeve, or a black shirt with orange highlights. When he invaded Sumiyuri Academy, he wore the female uniform and a brown wig with his signature two ahoges and a black headband. History I was born in March, in Kobe. Beginning in his second year of junior high, he entered the ER3 System and went to America, Houston for five years, where he met Magokoro Omokage and became friends with her, however, he later withdrew from the program after her supposed death. He reunited with Tomo, and entered Rokumeikan University in Kyoto. Plot The Beheading Cycle I comes to Wet Crow's Feather Island as Tomo's escort. He takes up residence in the mansion's smallest room (a storage room). On the morning of their third day on the island, he wakes up at six and heads to Tomo's room. After waking her up, he goes out for a walk. He runs into Shinya Sakaki, who convinces Kanami Ibuki to paint I's portrait. I returns to Tomo's room, before moving on to get breakfast. He meets Akane Sonoyama, and the two discuss the ER3 System. Afterwards, Maki sits next to I at the table, and berates him due to his style of living. I again goes back to Tomo's room, who offers to fix his watch. Hikari Chiga walks in to clean, and she and I briefly talk about the game Tomo is making for Iria Akagami. After lunch, I visits Kanami in the atelier to have his portrait done. After calling one of her paintings pretty, Kanami destroys it. I and Kanami talk for the next two hours as she memorizes him to she can paint his portrait later. Later, I heads to Tomo's room to pick up his watch, then visits Akane to play a shogi. He is thoroughly trounced in seven games. At dinnertime, all twelve residents of the island gather together to eat. When Kanami and Akane start an argument, I draws their attention to himself so that Tomo will stop them. He is angered by Maki's behavior however, who begins taunting him once more. He is stopped by Tomo however before he can lose his temper. After dinner, I bathes in Tomo's room, telling her she must have a bath herself by tomorrow. Tomo is still hungry, so she and I leave to find Hikari. They run into Akari Chiga, who directs them to the living room, where they find Hikari serving Maki and Shinya. Shinya asks how the modeling went, and apologizes to I for Kanami's personality. Maki continues her verbal assault, picking out I's character flaws, though he denies her assessment. When an earthquake hits the island, I covers Tomo's body with his own. He and Tomo head back to her room shortly after. With Tomo in bed, I returns to his own room, and goes to sleep. Strangulation Romanticist A few months later after the events on Wet Crow's Feather Island, I is now living the life of an average university student. While eating lunch in an empty cafeteria, I is approached by a girl named Mikoko Aoii. I cannot remember her at all, but she tells him that she is in fact I's classmate and, after some conversation, invites him to the birthday party of Tomoe Emoto, another of his classmates. I is reluctant to accept but after some insistance, he accepts. Later that day, I visits a McDonalds, and checks out a news magazine about a recent serial killing case that Mikoko had mentioned in their earlier conversation, when he receives a call from the girl reminding him about the party. After that, he goes to buy Tomoe a present, but since he doesn't know what kind of person she is, he just buys a box of yatsuhashi. Right then, he feels a gaze of murderous intent directed at him, and quickly leaves the store. As he walks down the street, he feels the gaze following him, and leads his pursuer under a bridge where the two would be alone together, before turning to face him. There, he sees a man about his age who I immediately feels is the same as him, despite their obvious physical differences. The man attacks I with a strike so masterful that no one but an expert would be able to avoid, yet, as if he had been expecting it from before he was even born, he dodged the strike and immediately pointed his fingers towards the man's eyes, just before he had the chance to stab I in the heart. At a stalemate, the pursuer retreated back and, after adjusting his glasses, and introduced himself as Hitoshiki Zerozaki, before asking I to say his name. Later, I wakes up in his extremely cramped apartment, having spent the entirety of the previous night talking to Hitoshiki. He hears a knock at the door and opens it expecting to see Mikoko, but is instead met by his next-door neighbour Miiko Asano, who gifted him a box of yatsuhashi and asks him about where he was all night before quickly leaving for work. Then, going back into his room, I starts to wait for Mikoko to show up, but when he notices she is running late he starts to play Eight Queens in his head. A short while later, the girl shows up, and I scolds her for a short while for being late before leaving together with her towards Tomoe's house. They arrive at Tomoe's home, and I meets Muimi Atemiya, and later Akiharu Usami, who was late, the group start enjoying themselves at the party. A while later, while the others play racing games, I and Muimi leave to buy some more alcohol, and after talking for a bit, Muimi tells I that if he ever hurts Mikoko, she'll never forgive him. The two return to the party, and the group of friends start to have fun, while I thinks to himself that he hates loudness. The party ends at about eleven p.m., and Akiharu gives Tomoe her birthday present, a neck strap, and then he and Muimi leave first. Tomoe opens her present, and then speaks to I for a bit. She opens up to him that she feels like she's defective, like she suffered a fatal wound, words that I deeply relates to, since he is the same. He then parts ways with Tomoe and wakes up Mikoko. The two then leave towards I's house. Hanging High School Psycho Logical (Part One) Psycho Logical (Part Two) Cannibal Magical Uprooted Radical (Part One) Uprooted Radical (Part Two) Uprooted Radical (Part Three) Abilities Innate Sense of Time: I can judge the time by his internal clock with no more than a fifteen minute margin of error. User of Nonsense: Also known as "Aimless Equation", it is I's disposition of never making waves, never speaking with certainty, and always remaining vague. By living like this, he can always remain alone, as he can hurt those around him just by existing. Jun Aikawa says that if someone like him ever found an objective, he would destroy everyone aside from the people alike to him. Mirror Image: While I is way weaker than him, he can never lose in a fight to Hitoshiki Zerozaki, as they are so alike that they can both instantly read each other's movements. At the same time, they are also opposite counter-parts. Trivia *While I's name is never revealed, there are many characters who know it, like Harukana Ii, Shiogi Hagihara, Tomo Kunagisa and Magokoro Omokage. Shiogi figured out his name in a quiz, where she asked the following: "If you are to use 1 as あ (A), 2 for い (I), 3 for う (U)... and then 46 for ん (N), what would be the sum your name?" to which I responded with 134. Even after she figured out the name, I asked her not to use it, as all those who did have died (Harukana in a plane crash, Magokoro in fire, and Tomo living while dead). *I's surname is Ii (井伊), a surname made up of the characters for "town" and "that one" (井, I'' = Town, Community; 伊, ''I = That One), as well as an obvious play on the English 1st person pronoun I. *I has several nicknames that various people use to adress him, such as Iichan, Iikkun, Inoji (literally meaning "the letter I"), Iinosuke, and I-tan. It is worth noting that when Shiogi asked him about all of his nicknames, he left out "Iichan", perhaps because it is more personal to him, as it is the one used to adress him by Tomo Kunagisa and Magokoro Omokage. *When Mikoko mentions that she calls her friend Tomoe "Tomo" as a nickname, I says that it won't work well with him. This is obviously because Tomo is Kunagisa's first name. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antique Apartment